


You Could, So You Can, So You Do

by taecallsmenoona



Series: NCT Reader Fics For The Soul [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, jaehyun is a good boyfriend, so many uwus when writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/pseuds/taecallsmenoona
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't always indulge you, but today he does.





	You Could, So You Can, So You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokia/gifts).



> A little drabble for Kia :) 
> 
> Title from "Nine In The Afternoon" by Panic! At The Disco. It's one of my favorite songs

" _Cuz it's nine in the afternoon. Your eyes are the size of the moon. You could, so you can, so you do. We're feelin' so good, just the way that we do, when it's nine in the -_ "

 

BANG

 

"Jae I liked that song" you groaned into your pillow, which just so happened to be Jaehyun's arm.

 

"Yeah I do too, but not at 7 AM when it's pulling me from my favorite dream this week" he retorted, annoyed. He shifted, pulling his arm from under your head as he started to vacate your shared bed. Feeling cuddly, you hurriedly grabbed his waist and pulled him back. You weren't the strongest but he was caught off guard and stumbled back into you. 

 

" _Baaabyyyy_ call in sick today. Tell them you can't come in and just lay around with me all day.  _Pleaaasseee._ " You were laying it on pretty thick this morning. You had the day off but Jaehyun usually worked during the week. Your begging was pretty expected, but what wasn't expected was the fact that your boyfriend was actually entertaining the idea. Suddenly he leaps out bed, startling you slightly, and pads out of the room into the living room. He returns shortly with a sheepish smile, not meeting your eyes, and grabs his phone which was still plugged into his charger on the nightstand. With his new acquisition, he leaves again, with you wondering if he's actually going to do it. 

 

Five minutes later, Jaehyun returns to your bedroom, lifts the covers, and plops himself down practically on top of you. Groaning, you shift from underneath him and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing his nose softly. You can barely see him grin but he throws his arms around your waist and pulls you close to him.

 

"So...What do you want to do today?" He asks you with a warm smile. His smile is your favorite feature. It's warm and welcoming and he looks so soft. That particular smile, however, is yours and yours only. Not able to believe that he actually took the day off to spend with you, you're rendered speechless. You close your eyes and burrow deeper into his chest and try to hide your excited giggles. You feel his big hand cup your cheek and force your eyes up to meet his. You cover his hand with yours and look into his beautiful brown eyes, getting lost in how soft and gorgeous they are. You're so in love with this man and you're so excited to spend this day an every day with him. 

 

"Let's stay here all day. There are a few movies on Netflix that I've been dying to watch and I just want to cuddle with you." You propose the idea and watch how his eyes light up at the suggestion.

 

"That sounds perfect. But for now, let's go back to sleep. I don't care what you say. 7:00 is too early to start a day." You send him your happiest smile and close your eyes. Before you know it, you're lulled off to sleep by the sound of his even breathing and the sense that he loves you just as much as you love him.

 

*****  
  


You wake up two hours later alone. The bed is still warm, meaning Jaehyun hasn't been gone long. You wipe the sleep from your eyes, check your phone for any new messages, and slip out of bed, putting on your slippers to avoid the cool carpet on your still-warm feet. You hear some light clattering in the kitchen, smiling to yourself at how Jaehyun is trying to be quiet as to not disturb you. You peek around the corner and see your cutie wearing his pink apron covering his bare chest and low-riding sweatpants. Still smiling at the sight, you sneak up behind him and snake your hands around his waist, giving him the most comfortable back hug. He leans back into you while not breaking his concentration, trying to cook your breakfast just the way you like it. You stretch on your tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek and retreat to the dining room to set the table. You grab two of everything - plates, glasses, forks, knives, and napkins - from your china cabinet and get to work on the place setting. You had picked a few flowers on your way home from work last night and smiled at how they're perking up being in the pretty pastel-colored hobnail vase that you filled with water last night. You delicately rearranged the flowers in the vase and once you were happy with how they looked, you take the two plates into the kitchen and set them next to the stove where Jaehyun was putting the finishing touches on the food. 

 

Wordlessly, you popped four pieces of bread into your toaster, adjusting the dials to the desired darkness setting that you know both of you prefer and sliding the lever down to start the cooking process. Yours on the lighter side and his slightly darker. You grab the butter and the orange juice from the fridge and meander back into the dining room to fill your glasses. You hear Jaehyun plating the food he cooked for the two of you. Smiling to yourself, you set the orange juice to the side, knowing he likes to have at least two glasses with his breakfast. You find your seat at the table, lightly chuckling at the perfect timing as Jaehyun breaches the entrance of the dining room. He sets your plate down in front of you with a smile and a quick peck on the lips (that was far too chaste for your liking) and took his seat to your left. 

 

"mmmmm pretty" he mumbles and you're convinced he's talking about your flower arrangement until you look up and he's showing you his warmest smile. You blush under his intense gaze and turn your attention to your breakfast. You hear him chuckle as he picks up his utensils and joins you in eating.

 

True to his nature, Jaehyun drinks two glasses of orange juice before he pushes himself back from the table to start cleaning up. You grab your plate and follow him into the kitchen. Jaehyun starts the water to do dishes, but you reach around him and turn it off. "They can wait. Let's relax. Thank you for breakfast." Grabbing his wrist, you lead him back through the dining room and into the living room. He sits down on the comfiest couch, propping his arm on the back of it to make a spot for you. Taking his hint, you slid into his left side and hand him the remote, allowing him to pick what you watch. He turns on some Netflix original that neither of you were really interested in, but it soon became background music as he slowly lifts your chin to press your lips together. You kiss him slowly as if you have all the time in the world, and today you do. You sigh into the kiss and he tightens his hold around you protectively. You can feel the love radiating from him and you can only hope he feels the same coming from you. With a sigh, Jaehyun breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against yours, looking deeply into your eyes. You can see the way he looks at you with so much love and adoration. 

 

"I love you so so  _so_ much."

 

You feel the tears coming as you're quickly overcome with emotion. His hand comes up to your cheek and brushes the tear away just as it falls. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, trying to compose yourself. You whisper just loud enough for him to hear, pouring every ounce of emotion into these words:

 

" _I love you too, Jae._ "

**Author's Note:**

> soft, domestic, boyfriend Jaehyun is my favorite Jaehyun. Hope you enjoyed the fluff and domesticity. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos, uwu


End file.
